Currently, with the development of the internet, more and more users have higher and higher demand for the quality of network service. Many network services (such as search engine, online video service, social network and edge computing service) require edge servers widely distributed in various geographic and network areas to guarantee the quality of service. High quality of network service requires small enough network delay from a server to the users it serves, and in view of this, a network service provider has to deploy enough edge servers in places near the users.
During the research process, the inventor finds out that conventional methods for deploying edge servers have the following disadvantages: edge servers are deployed only at a given candidate server site, and the deploy is optimized only for one single objective, for example, only the smallest number of servers is taken into consideration.